


show me, by the way you hold me, way that you control me, speed me up and slow me

by inkfiction



Series: Glimpses [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Archiving previous works, Drabble, Emma POV, Established Relationship, F/F, i think? i don't remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkfiction/pseuds/inkfiction
Summary: She’s an expert, an artist, a connoisseur. It’s not a matter of using toys in the bedroom or imagining scenarios and role playing that gets to you, it’s her. All of her.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Glimpses [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913956
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	show me, by the way you hold me, way that you control me, speed me up and slow me

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Oct 10, 2012. Minor edits.

She’s an expert, an artist, a connoisseur. It’s not a matter of using toys in the bedroom or imagining scenarios and role playing that gets to you, it’s  _ her _ . All of her. She’s a living, breathing weapon of massive sex appeal and she knows just how and when and how much to push the buttons that make you go weak in your knees. Oh, and destroy perfectly good underwear. It’s not even anything blatant, you’re not the type to go for the pomp-and-show approach to sex. 

No, it’s the littlest things.

The raised eyebrow, the hooded glance, the tongue in cheek, the half-smirk, the low-toned laugh that thrums deep inside you. A lip bitten softly, a lip slowly licked, hands splayed, fingers curled. It is the lightest touch, the softest kiss, the faintest breath. It is the crossed legs and tapping impatience of heels.

It is her arms around your waist that make your heart beat slow and contentedly. It is her light perfume that dissolves in your pores and enters your bloodstream, and the feel of her skin which you want to inhale. It is her voice in your ear which makes your heart bump wildly, painfully against your rib-cage all of a sudden, and her pointing finger whose bidding you gladly do.

It is the crashing oblivion late at night and the crook of her neck, the silk of her hair, and the arm holding you close. It is the lips that whisper  _ I love you _ before kissing your eyes close every night. 

It is what she is.


End file.
